During the past 30 years, over 300 students have received instruction in the toxicological sciences Toxicology Training from this program. Among our trainees were 18 who received Master's degrees, 102 who received Ph.D. degrees, 139 postdoctoral fellow, and 55 medical students (short-term trainees). Contained in this proposal is a request for five additional years of funding for this Toxicology Training Program (TTP). In support of this, details are provided on recruiting and retaining students, including minority fellows. Also included are changes in the program over the past decade including modifications in and modernization of the curriculum. Thanks to continued institutional support, the past decade has witnessed changes in the TTP to modernize the training, to improve recruitment, to streamline and update courses, to increase the number of participating faculty, and to enhance student exposure to outside leaders and opportunities in the field, and the recruitment of 18 faculty in the Department of Pharmacology, Toxicology, and Therapeutics (DPTT), and with the plan to hire another seven faculty over the next five years. In addition, faculty from other basic science departments have been added to the program as well as a number of clinical researchers and the development of a Liver Center to increase the translational aspects of the training program. Therefore, the program is positioned to maintain its international reputation as a Center of Excellence for training in toxicology.